Letter in Bag End
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A short one-shot about what Fili and Kili were doing that they arrived late together right before the dwarves sing Misty Mountain Cold.


AN: So, I'm really bored and so I have written another one shot for you guys. I was watching The Hobbit yet again, and thought 'Where were Fili and Kili when they arrived in the living area together right before the dwarves sing Misty Mountain Cold' and this is what I came up with. Hope ya'll enjoy!

AN: When you get to the letter, what Fili has written is in normal text and what Kili has written is in italics.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of The Hobbit, the characters, or the movie.

Balin walks away from Thorin and into the living room with the fire place. There were already some of the dwarves in there smoking their pipes and the others would be there in a matter of moments. Balin pulls out his own pipe, glancing down the hall to see Fili and Kili enter it and pass by Thorin.

"Fili. Kili," Thorin says as his nephews move pass him. Fili and Kili stop and turn to look at their uncle. "I promised your mother you two would write her."

"Now?" Kili asks, glancing longingly at the other dwarves. He'd rather just go with them and smoke his pipe. Kili looks back at his uncle and Thorin tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. Kili instantly sobers.

"Go. You can join us when you're done," Thorin says, nodding his head towards the study. Fili and Kili nod their heads and move into the study where they find Bilbo. Bilbo looks over when the two youngest dwarves walk into the room.

"Mr. Boggins," Kili greets with a grin. Bilbo cringes at the mispronunciation of his name. He swears the youngest dwarf does it on purpose.

"Would we be able to use a pen and paper?" Fili asks, looking around the room. "We have to write our mother."

Fili's eyes stop when they fall back on Bilbo. Bilbo looks at the two young dwarves before him seeing the boredom written on Kili's face and eagerness to finish this job as fast as possible on Fili's. Bilbo is sure Thorin is making them write the letter. He was surprised to learn that Fili and Kili were his nephews but it made sense. He sees the way Fili tries to hold himself the way Thorin does and the way Kili looks up to him. Not to mention how excited Kili was when Thorin knocked on the door. It was Bilbo's house but Kili made sure he was right next to Bilbo far at the front of the group when Gandalf opened the door. Bilbo looks back over at the brothers, remembering they had asked him a question. Bilbo nods his head and points at his desk.

"There is pen and paper there, as well as envelopes," he explains. Fili tilts his head forward in thanks and he takes a seat at the desk. Kili stands next to him and Fili grabs the pen and a piece of paper and begins writing. Bilbo watches the two brothers stare at the paper before them.

"What should we write?" Kili asks his brother, looking down at him. Fili looks up at Kili and shrugs. He knows Kili is bored with having to even write this. Fili looks back at the paper on the desk and thinks. He begins to talk aloud.

"I'll tell her we got here fine. No mishaps." As Fili talks, he writes it down on the paper. Kili nods his head in agreement, watching his brother write the letter. Having some place to start, Kili chimes in his own thoughts.

"Tell her Thorin is here…And that we had a hearty supper," Kili puts in. Fili begins writing but stops, looking up at his brother again.

"I don't think mother is going to care about whether our supper was hearty," Fili says with a smirk. He's pretty sure she knows they're being fed well.

"Just put it in," Kili replies, turning to lean up against the desk. Fili shrugs his shoulders and writes it down.

"I'll tell her we have everyone here and we'll keep each other safe on our journey," Fili says as he continues to write the letter.

"And that we only got lost once on the way here," Kili adds, pointing a finger at the paper. Kili watches his brother write it down. Bilbo watches the exchange between the brothers, finding it odd that they are having a hard time writing a letter to their mother. Bilbo notices a sudden scowl appear on Kili's face. Kili stands up straighter and aims his scowl at his brother.

"It was _not_ my fault we got lost," Kili argues, feeling the need to defend his self.

"It was _you_ who said to go left when we should have gone right," Fili points out, ending his sentence and looking up at Kili. Kili's scowl deepens and he shoves Fili off to the side. Taking another pen, Kili begins writing in the letter. Fili leans over Kili's shoulder, reading what his brother is writing. This time, Fili scowls.

"That is _not_ what happened," Fili argues. He shoves Kili out of the way and begins writing in the letter again. Bilbo can't help the smirk playing on his lips at the sight of the two princes arguing over how the letter to their mother is written.

"Don't tell her that," Kili demands seeing what Fili is writing in the letter. He pushes Fili over and writes on the letter once more.

"Mother is going to know you're lying," Fili lectures his younger brother, reading what Kili is writing.

"No, she's going to know _you're_ lying," Kili replies, ending his sentence and giving his older brother a smug look. Fili shakes his head, almost hiding his amused smirk. Fili ends the letter and signs his name. He moves over so Kili can sign his name as well. Kili signs his name and then adds something at the bottom. Kili puts the pen away and moves to towards the doorway to wait for Fili to join him. Fili begins to fold the letter but notices what Kili has written. Fili looks back at Kili seeing him not paying attention. Fili quickly writes one more thing at the bottom before folding the rest of the letter and putting it in an envelope. Fili addresses the envelope and meets his brother at the doorway. As soon as the brothers exit his home, Bilbo lets out a chuckle. These dwarves were a hindrance but those two princes were entertaining to watch.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis hears a horse gallop up to the house. She looks up from where she is sitting and, standing up, walks over to the door. She opens it up and sees a man descend from his horse and walk over to her.

"Princess Dis," the man says. Dis nods her head and watches the man warily; it is just her now that her sons and brother are gone on their quest. The man pulls out a letter and hands it to her. "I have a letter for you."

"Thank you," Dis says taking the letter and watching the man as he climbs back on his horse and gallops off. Dis shuts her door and sits in the chair she had just vacated at the table and looks down at the envelope. She realizes that it's Fili's handwriting and a smile plays on her lips. She opens the envelope and unfolds the letter and begins to read it.

Dearest Mother,

We have arrived in Hobbiton safely with no mishaps along the way. Thorin had arrived after us but he is well. (Kili wishes to tell you that we had a hearty supper). Everyone else has arrived and don't worry, we will keep each other safe on our journey.

You'd be proud; we only got lost on our way here once. Of course, it was Kili's fault because he doesn't know his directions.

_Actually, Fili gave me the wrong directions and I made my decision based off those_.

Kili tried to shoot our supper and missed, losing his arrow. He tripped over his big feet when he went to find it and fell down a hill.

_I only fell because Fili thought it would be funny to trip me._

Kili wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over his own feet.

We will write you again soon. Hope all is well with you.

Your sons,

Fili _and Kili_

_P.S. Fili is lying. He distracted me so I would trip._

P.S.S. Kili is lying. I would never do that.

Dis chuckles, shaking her head. Obviously her sons are just fine. She just hopes it stays that way. Dis folds the letter back up and puts it back into the envelope. She stands up and sets the letter on top of her fireplace mantel. She knows one thing for certain; Thorin has his hands full with those two boys under his watch.

AN: Please review! Would love to hear what ya'll think! For some reason I could see Fili and Kili writing a letter like this.


End file.
